A Little Sparkle
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Rachel is captured again by the Knights, she ends up rescuing a baby alien from their clutches. Rated T for some action violence and kissing. Family fluff in the ending!


**Just a story idea that came to me. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Sparkle, who will appear in later stories.**

* * *

**A Little Sparkle**

Rachel ran, looking for an escape from the Knight's castle as she had once again been kidnapped by them. Angered by the fact that it always happened, Rachel ran into another room, but saw it was a laboratory and was about to leave when a sharp crackle of sound drew her attention to a table with a strange object covered by a white sheet. Rachel curiously pulled away the white sheet and she gasped at what she saw.

It looked like Feedback, but it was much smaller, almost the size of a new-born infant. Rachel immediately recognized it to be a baby Conductoid, a female at that. Rachel remembered Feedback telling her that when a baby Conductoid was born, you could tell if it was male or female by looking at their dreadlocks. A baby male's dreadlocks were short and went just below their shoulders and grew out more as they aged while a baby female's dreadlocks were longer than her body and stayed that way, even as she got older the dreadlocks stayed the same length as when she was born.

This female Conductoid was trapped in a tube-like container that seemed to draw its electrical powers away from it. Enraged that the Knights would go so low as to hurt an infant, Rachel found the controls and shut them off, freeing the small creature from the container. The little alien backed up a little and shivered, giving Rachel the hint of how scared this little one was.

"Hello," she said very softly to her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Rachel held her arms outstretched with her hands open, her palms facing the ceiling in a welcoming gesture. The little alien seemed wary, but then crept toward her and reached a small hand forward, curiously pressing her fingers into Rachel's palm.

Suddenly, Rachel heard the Knights coming and quickly scooped the little Conductoid in her arms and ran up the stairway to one of the tall turrents, taking out a hidden Proto-Tool that Rook had given her and she pressed a button, transforming it into a hoverboard. Jumping on, she flew away and sent some smoke bombs to stop the Knights as she flew off with the small alien in her arms.

The little one began to shiver and Rachel felt the cold hit her hard. Quickly taking off her jacket, she wrapped the little one inside and the warm jacket began to warm up the little one.

"Don't worry, little one," Rachel said to her as they flew. "We'll get there soon."

But the night got colder and Rachel was having a hard time flying. Suddenly, she saw a familiar Proto-Truk turned plane heading for her and the back doors opened up. Rachel didn't hesitate to land inside, trying not to jar the little one who was now sleeping. Letting her hoverboard drop, Rachel grabbed the back of the seat, her exhaustion almost making her collapse as struggled to get into the seat. Two strong arms helped her and she sat down as then a thermal blanket covered her shoulders. She looked up to see not only Rook but also Tetrax and both looked worriedly at her.

"Are you alright, love?" asked Rook.

Rachel nodded and looked at the bundle in her arms, pulling back the hood to show her fiancée and friend what she had found. "They were using her for electricity," she said as the baby Conductoid yawned and opened its eye, seeing the two new faces. Curiously, she reached for Rook, who picked her up and held her as she ran her fingers over his face gently, her head tilted cutely to one side, making Rachel chuckle.

"She's only seen the helmets of the Knights, so she's curious about us," she said.

"A baby Conductoid," said Tetrax in awe. "Feedback's going to really spaz."

Rachel knew her Petrosapien friend was right. Feedback loved kids and if he knew someone had hurt a child, he got really angry.

Suddenly, a white figure materialized beside them. "I found the file on this little one while Rachel rescued her," said Ghostfreak. "It contains all the horrible things they put her through."

Rachel felt anger build up and she only calmed down when Rook placed a hand on her shoulder soothingly. She took a deep breath.

"Feedback told me that a young Conductoid had to be introduced to its parents or someone like them right away to know who they were and who were their parents," she said. "Feedback may not be this little spark's father, but he may know what to do."

Rook had handed the little one to Tetrax who held her securely and let the youngling satisfy her curiosity about his face. He even smiled at her, which made her smile and her fingers and the plugs on the ends of her tail and dreadlocks sparked a little in happiness. Rachel smiled.

"She's happy," she said.

Rook noticed how electricity sporadically sparked in the little one's hands. "Should we name her?" he asked curiously. "It is human nature to name young ones, correct?"

Rachel smiled at her fiancée. "Yes, hon. It is," she said and noticed the sparks that the little one's fingers were emitting.

"Sparks," Rachel said slowly and thoughtfully. "Spark. Sparkling. Sparkle."

Her eyes widened. "That's it!" she exclaimed, startling her companions and making Rook and Tetrax jump and Ghostfreak flew back a few feet. "Sparkle," Rachel now said. "That's what we can call her."

"Sparkle," said Tetrax. "It fits her."

"I agree," said Rook.

"Good choice, Rachel," said Ghostfreak.

The friends all made it back to the mansion, which Rachel holding Sparkle, who looked around in amazement at the large, colorful rooms. Feedback came out from the living room and his eye went wide.

"Where did you find her?" he asked, coming forward.

"The Knights," Rachel said. "They imprisoned her."

While she said this, she gently handed the baby Conductoid to the older Conductoid. "Her name is Sparkle," she said to him as Feedback held her. Rachel could see the protectiveness and knew without a doubt that Feedback was going to take care of Sparkle and had just adopted her with his heart.

"That name is perfect for her," he said as he formed an electric ball with one hand and gave it to Sparkle, who gobbled it up hungrily, and Rachel smiled, remember how the Conductoid had told her that the young feed on electric balls the parents created themselves. Feedback then looked at Rachel.

"I'm going to need some help raising her," he admitted and she understood.

"We'll help you and Sparkle will be raised correctly," she promised and the other aliens spoke their agreements to help take care the little one.

* * *

Rachel smiled as she looked out the window as the snow floated in the soft wind. It was so perfect and she looked down at the three-year-old in her arms, who gazed at the snow with wonder, as she had never seen anything like it before.

"Aunt Rachel, is this snow?" Sparkle asked, looking up at Rachel, who smiled at her niece.

"Yes, Sparkle, it's snow," she said.

Rook then came in and smiled, wrapping an arm around Rachel and giving Sparkle's head a gentle rub. "Hey, girls," he said. "Enjoying the snow?"

Rachel nodded and leaned against Rook's muscular chest and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her and Sparkle in a warm hug. They then heard a voice. "Sparkle? Where are you?"

"In here, Daddy," Sparkle called out and Rachel and Rook turned to see Feedback come in.

"Watching the snow?" he asked, to which they nodded. Feedback chuckled and looked at his daughter. "Time for bed, kiddo."

"Okay, Daddy," said Sparkle as she leapt into his arms. Chuckling again, Feedback took her over to her bed and tucked her in. "Goodnight, Aunt Rachel, goodnight Uncle Rook, I love you," said Sparkle.

"We love you, too, Sparkle," they said in unison.

Sparkle then looked at Feedback. "Goodnight, Daddy. I love you," she said.

"I love you, too, my little Sparkle," he said, watching as she fell asleep. The three adults carefully moved out of the room, softly closing the door.

Feedback let out a content sigh. He felt so happy. He had good friends and a daughter and felt he couldn't ask for anything more.

Rachel smiled at him as she hugged Rook, who hugged her back. "You're an excellent father to Sparkle, Feedback," she said honestly.

"Thanks, Rachel," he said. "I couldn't have done it without you guys."

Rook smiled. "We are one, big family, right?" he asked.

"You said it, honey," said Rachel, kissing him and he kissed her back, making Feedback chuckle as he then gazed out the window at the still-floating snowflakes, letting the peaceful scene play its soothing and gentle lullaby for them all.

* * *

**Yes, Feedback is a father and Rachel and Rook are an aunt and uncle respectively.**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
